Eradicators are commonly used to remove pavement markings such as paint, thermoplastic, tapes and coatings on roadways for the designation of lanes, crosswalks and directional indicators. These eradicators operate by grinding the surface of the pavement thereby chipping away the pavement markings thereon. These eradicators typically include a metal protective skirt and a resilient shroud both of which prevent the scattering of debris, such as particles of paint and pavement material, from beneath the eradicator as the roadway surface is ground. This debris however remains upon the surface of the pavement and therefore must be manually collected and placed in containers suitable for proper disposal. Fine debris often becomes airborne in the form of dust.
Some pavement markings used in marking roadway lines typically contain pigment of hazardous material such as lead and heavy metals or chromium in its composition. The grinding of this type of pavement marking causes the hazardous material to be released, thus creating the possibility of exposure to those operating the eradicator as well as the general public and animals within the region. As these elements are considered to be hazardous materials, their proper collection and disposal is imperative and furthermore mandated by many government agencies with regard to its special handling and disposal.
Thus, there exists a need for a pavement marking eradicator for grinding pavement marking containing potentially hazardous material without the threat of exposing workers, the general public and animals to the hazardous material. Accordingly, it is to the provision of such that the present invention is primarily directed.